


A Lesson in All-Nighters

by indianmongoose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indianmongoose/pseuds/indianmongoose
Summary: In which the podium family embarks on one of the riskiest adventures yet...staying up when they've got practice tomorrow.





	A Lesson in All-Nighters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble! Woo! Please make sure to comment with what you thought, and if you'd like you can follow me @indianmongoose on tumblr!

"I get to be Mario!" Yuri demanded, ripping off his coat and throwing it who knows where. He basically speed-skated (haha...pun) his way to the sofa before bouncing on it, controller already in hand at the ready.

Yuuri slid off his coat and gently placed it on the coat rack. "Okay, I'll be..." He pondered. Cutely. Oh so cutely. He held his fingernail oh so delicately between his lips in that adorable way. He used his other hand to greet Makkachin, ruffling the poodle's head in a manner so precious and offering his sweet, sweet smile.

Victor couldn't help it.

"Ah! Wai-what are you? Oh my god, stop!" Having Yuuri giggle in Victor's arms was only one of the millions of things Victor loved to do to his love. Caressing his body in a tight, warm embrace while peppering kisses along his cheeks and nose was another. And surprising his sweet (and spicy) katsudon might just be one of his favorites.

But his heart felt most close to heaven when he had the opportunity to combine more than one.

"Victor, stop!" Yuuri failed in his attempts at trying to push his beloved away, although he wasn't really trying in the first place.

"Nope," Victor retorted, almost like a toddler in his mock fit. "I'll never stop! I'll never stop hugging you," A squeeze to the waist, "or kissing you," a peck on the nose, "or loving you...ever." and a gentle push with his forehead to Yuuri's own was all Yuuri needed to know that he wasn't going anywhere.

But he already knew that.

"Victor," he repeated, but with a little more meaning. "I know you won't, " His soft hands gently removed Victor's from his waist and moved up to hold his darling's face.

Victor loved when Yuuri touched him, and when he surprised him, but there were times when such gifts would happen at a price.

"Because your wedding vows have made that very, very, very clear!" Yuuri finished, mock slapping Victor's cheeks with every word.

"Oh, it wasn't even that long!" Victor defended, rubbing his cheeks.

"We waited two hours for you to finish." Yuuri deadpanned.

"Would you two hurry up and get over here?"

Oh. Whoops. They almost forgot.

"C-coming!" Yuuri joined Yuri on the couch as Victor went to the kitchen to grab some snacks for the three of them.

"Choose your character already!" Yuri was one of those people that was always angry, but when he was with people he liked there was a certain gleam in his eyes that expressed his hidden happiness.

Yuuri always looks for it, and thankfully it isn't too hard to find, but he values his life far too much to mention it out loud.

"Umm...Yoshi. I'll be Yoshi."

"Ugh, you would be Yoshi!"

"What's wrong with Yoshi? I like him!"

"Yoshi's stupid."

Yuuri clutched at his heart, gasping, "You take that back!"

"Make me."

"What's a Yoshi?"

...

Victor didn't play games that often.

Or ever.

He preferred books, he liked to say, but the reality was that he could never figure out how the damn gaming system worked in the first place. What kind of remote only has two buttons? And why would someone put the trigger switch on the back of it? Where's the "on" button on the system, and why is there one on the remote itself?

"Victor...babe..." Yuuri didn't even know what to say.  _How long have you been living here? How long have you had the Wii? You mean to tell me that-_

 "Wait, are you telling me that you've never even used this thing?" Yuri's better with words; maybe he doesn't always choose the nicest ones, but he's still good at being vocal.

"Wha-excuse you, I have! Why else would I have bought it?"

"Because the moment you found out one of Katsudon's habits was gaming you practically ran out of the rink to get-" Yurio was interrupted by an all-organic, purely natural, low-fat, gluten free, too-fancy-to-taste-good-but-you-have-to-eat-it-because-you're-a-professional-athlete granola bar being shoved into his big mouth.

"Oh, shush!" Victor dropped between them, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and resting his head in the nook of his darling's shoulder. "I'll know more once I see you two play."

"Whatever." Yuri choked out, trying to swallow as much of the granola bar as he could. "You're going down, pig!"

"Bye!" Yuuri teased, already one-third of the way into the track.

"Wait, what? How'd you get so far? Hey, stop!"

\- - -

Don't ask how long they stayed up for.

Don't.

Alright, they stayed up until five in the morning, but it was worth it! Hey, when you're a professional athlete with barely enough time to eat food that tastes good, it's safe to say you deserve a couple nights of intense fun, right?

Okay, maybe not this intense, since they still have practice. (Yakov's going to lose his mind.)

But it's still worth it, because there they were in the kitchen, lazily stifling yawns and barely trying to keep their head off of any surface. Victor managed to put some water in the kettle, prepping some coffee for the three of them, and decided to stay standing in order to force himself awake. Yuri just gave up on trying to stay up, his head resting on the back of his palms on the table and soft breathes leaving his lips. Yuuri wasn't much of a morning person either, eyes still foggy with drowsiness that wouldn't be going away anytime soon and head bobbing up and down as he seated himself.

But Yuuri considers that since he's here with his beloved, a dear friend across from him and a beautiful sunrise could be seen using its rays to climb the grass and mountains from the window, it's worth it.

And Victor knows that now that he has his true sweetheart, his cherished companion that he's nearly become akin to, and a beautiful golden bath washing over the two of them, it's worth it.

Yuri doesn't care.

Admiring sunrises? That's for old people.

But he has to admit the table is more comfortable than it looks. And maybe Katsudon's not so bad to hang out with once in a while. And maybe he could come over Victor's place more often to have some fun.

Fun. Geez, he hasn't had fun in so long.

...

_"Alright, maybe,"_ he thinks, " _it's worth it...just maybe..."_

 


End file.
